


Brave This Night

by LaDragonaria



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Hate to Love, I say slow burn but it's really more like two idiots who take turns being on fire, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Requited Unrequited Love, Rival Relationship, Slow Burn, eventual spoilers for the Black Eagle route probably, fire emblem three idiots, longfic, mostly canon but not completely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-11-01 06:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDragonaria/pseuds/LaDragonaria
Summary: This is the story of how Hubert and Ferdinand came to be the Left Hand and Right Hands of Emperor Edelgard.And it is the story of the intimacy that made them the Two Jewels of the Empire, and much more to one another.[A slow and gradual progression of Hubert and Ferdinand's relationship through the Black Eagle route.]





	1. Vulture and Falcon

**Author's Note:**

> While overall I am attempting to be canon-compliant, there are some things I have to change or imagine where possible. I can't say this fic is going to be 100% canon, but please be aware that there will be spoilers in later chapters.
> 
> This fic may also include other relationships and friendships, romantic or platonic, I don't really know just yet.

When Hubert was just a child, his father had impressed upon him the need to protect Edelgard at all costs. Hubert was nearly five years older than her, and as a six year old he did not completely understand what that meant or what was expected of him.

She was still a baby, and he didn't really understand his duty. He had come to assume that when Edelgard cried, it was his fault somehow. But punishments like that never came.

He had never understood until much later why he was watching over her exactly. With ten siblings, Edelgard was not the next in line to be Emperor. But he did not question his father's orders. It did feel strange to be older than her and looking after her.

She already had so many siblings, and was an Imperial princess, so it would have been rude to consider himself to be acting as an older brother might. It was more that he was a servant. The servants in the palace were all different ages. Some were grandmotherly women looking after tiny babies, and others were girls barely older than Hubert himself, acting as ladies' maids, cleaning, or acting as scullery maids.

He'd come to understand the sharp disconnect between himself and other nobles.

Hubert understood that his father was a Marquis, a considerably higher aristocratic title than average, and still he felt very much like a servant. As a naive child he had assumed that his family had servants of their own because they were equal to that of Edelgard's family. He soon came to understand that there was a clear hierarchy: the Emperor's retainers were the servants of the Empire, and they had servants under them. It was not unlike a pyramid.

He had been raised to be a retainer, and he grew to care for Edelgard, in some way. He hadn't always been a very good retainer, though. He was too young to understand the gravity of the situation, until one fateful day...

When Lady Edelgard had been injured and his father had scolded him, he had always kept the utmost respect for his father. His father was fulfilling a duty to the Imperial family. That was what retainers did. It was Hubert's fault for being negligent, and even if he were not even a teenager, it was still a failure to fulfil the duty entrusted to him. Hubert was more upset with himself.

That was how he came to keep a careful watch of Edelgard, even as she grew older.

\- - -

Edelgard didn't have many friends her own age. It was unavoidable. The nobility at that time was insistent on keeping commoners away from the nobility.

At that time, Edelgard did not have much of a presence. She was raised like a child who would never inherit a throne or a title.

Most noble children were so spoiled and unruly that it was embarrassing to bring them around. As children, the nobles were so used to adults letting them have their way that they were quite rude and prone to tantrums. Few nobles disciplined their children properly. There were those who let their children get away with anything, like Count Bergliez... or there were the ones who were the exact opposite, cruelly instilling rules and regulations into their children to their detriment like Count Varley.

Hubert's own father was... more even-keeled than the other nobles, but only just. Maybe it was because the Minister of the Imperial Household was a servant directly under the Empire. In that sense, although House Vestra oversaw its own lands and estate, it was always put in a position of deference to the Emperor and acceding to their wishes.

The strangeness of that upbringing had made Hubert dutiful to Edelgard sometimes to a fault. He did not see himself as her equal, but also did not see anyone else as her equal either. And when people were casual with her or dismissive or rude, Hubert took offense on her behalf.

...

The two of them walked the halls of the palace, trying to stay occupied. Edelgard could grow restless when there was nothing to do, and when she was restless, Hubert felt as if it was his job to entertain her. She was barely nine, and he was fourteen. 

As they reached a T section of the hallway, an imposing and ugly man walked by them. Balding, pudgy, and unpleasant. Instinctively, Hubert brought his arm forward and pushed Edelgard behind him gently. She frowned, and clutched at Hubert's arm with her tiny hands, but did not move forward.

Duke von Aegir rolled past them like a stormcloud. But after half-passing by them, he turned on his heel and moved towards them. The stormcloud rolled back and glared down at them, first looking at Edelgard with a mix of contempt and annoyance. That look made Hubert's eyes narrow, and he gently pushed Edelgard back a bit more. Next, he looked at Hubert, the face dropping to one of impatient indifference, as if just speaking to him was an inconvenience.

"Boy, where is your father?" The duke asked. "We have a meeting, and he was not where he said he would be!"

"The audience chamber, my lord," Hubert responded tersely.

"And what is he doing there?!"

It was rhetorical, but Hubert couldn't resist: "Serving the Emperor, my lord."

The duke's face scrunched and turned an unsightly purple before he pivoted and left. Hubert had never really liked Duke von Aegir. As the Prime Minister, Duke von Aegir worked with Hubert's father very closely. It was never proper to mention it, but Hubert disliked the man on principle.

Hubert looked back to Edelgard as he lowered his hand. She looked unsettled and was still holding onto his arm tightly.

Before he could ask if she was alright, an annoying little sunspot of a child rushed by them. Bright orange-red hair, and almost upsettingly chipper. He flashed them a big smile.

"Hello!"

Hubert placed his arm back up to block the child from Edelgard. He looked to be about her age, but he didn't like how familiar he was getting.

"I am Ferdinand von Aegir!" The child announced proudly, as if that meant something.

"Go away," Hubert said coldly.

Hubert had only seen Ferdinand once or twice. When it wasn't at the palace or the times when the ministers gathered, Hubert rarely saw any of the children of nobles. Most of the time it was only rumors. The only time he could remember in recent memory was when Duke von Aegir met with his father at their estate. In retrospect, they had been meeting very frequently as of late.

Ferdinand ignored him, and instead focused his attention on Edelgard.

"You're Edelgard, right? I am Ferdinand von Aegir!" He repeated, and approached her enthusiastically and Hubert blocked him. Edelgard didn't look afraid, but was quite overwhelmed by his energy. She had no idea what she should do. "You're my rival, let's fight!"

Without thinking, Hubert smacked the kid upside the head. 

Ferdinand didn't cry or scream, though it was obvious the kid was upset by the action. He grabbed the back of his head and looked up at Hubert with watery eyes.

"You're Hubert von Vestra, how dare you strike me!"

"You may be the son of a duke, but you are speaking to an Imperial princess. For one who throws around his family name so carelessly, you should be more aware of your place. You are no one's rival."

"Hubert..." Edelgard spoke to him gently. She was gentler in those times.

Hubert gave the child before him a final sneer before he acquiesced and backed down, following Edelgard as she went in a different direction.

\- - -

When they'd both attended Garreg Mach Monastery, Ferdinand was there too. Hubert was... not pleased by Ferdinand's presence, but at the same time, it was somewhat comforting to see a familiar face. He had not changed much, however. Still arrogantly trying to challenge Edelgard. 

But there was something in him that Hubert simply could not understand, something he wanted to understand, or that was what he believed it was.

At the monastery, Hubert was never far behind Edelgard. Where she went, he followed.

While the other students had the luxury of enjoying their carefree days, Edelgard was pensive, contemplating her grand vision with Hubert's help.

"...Everyone seems to be having fun lately," Edelgard said calmly.

"..." Hubert did not answer.

"You should go and join them, Hubert," she added with a kind smile.

"With all due respect, Your Highness... Why would I want to do that?"

"The two of us have hardly had normal lives. I suppose that's par for the course for students here... But don't you wish you could spend your time laughing and smiling with the others?"

"Apologies, my lady... but I am not the 'laughing and smiling' type. Moreover, there is no point in wasting time thinking about what is impossible. You may think that rather sad, but pretending to be something I'm not in the off chance it will help me live out an imaginary version of myself... is not what I consider a good time."

"I only mention it because in a way, it feels like I've stolen your entire life."

"Pardon?"

"You've served me since before I can even remember. Without me, your life would be so different. In another life, you could be the laughing and smiling type. Without me."

"As I said, I don't find enjoyment in imagining who I might have been. I am as I have always been. No need to dwell on it." Hubert watched her carefully. "If this is your way of saying you want to stop what we are planning, I have no objections. But it would mean giving up on your goals for the Empire and for Fodlan, would it not?"

"Sorry..." She looked away. "I suppose I'm feeling somewhat nostalgic today. But no, nothing's changed."

"As long as you know, I will serve you no matter what you decide."

"Thank you, Hubert."

But there was still an unresolved silence between them.

"Would you rather I be perpetually high energy and laughably naive?" He brought it up with a smirk. "Like someone else we know?"

Before she could answer, someone ran up to them. Just as quickly as they approached, Hubert stood in front of Edelgard and blocked her with his arm as he'd always done.

"Hubert, Edelgard! There you are!" Ferdinand beamed at them.

"Speak of the devil..." Hubert mumbled under his breath.

"Do you need something, Ferdinand?" Edelgard asked politely but with a clear coldness in her voice.

"Hello, Edelgard. I was hoping to challenge you to a duel," he began as Hubert began to glower. "That is what I would like to say. Unfortunately, the Professor has requested that Hubert and I attend to the stables together, so I am here to collect him."

Hubert grumbled.

"I see," Edelgard tried not to smile. "Well, then I won't keep him. Do your best out there, you two."

"Oh, Edelgard, don't you know? A noble always does their best, no matter the task!"

"You would do well to watch your mouth," Hubert warned. "You are speaking to Her Highness."

"I seem to remember that we treat each other as equals here in the Black Eagle House, or am I mistaken?" Ferdinand gave him a smug look.

He wasn't wrong, but Hubert would not concede victory so easily.

"School or no school, Lady Edelgard is not your equal, not in life and not even in these halls. The sooner you come to realize that, the sooner we can all get on with our lives."

"Hubert, there's no need to have this particular discussion again..." Edelgard shook her head. "Please, just forget it and go attend to your duties."

"As you say, my lady."

\- - -

Hubert did not like the animals. It wasn't hatred, it was uneasiness on his part. Being mounted on horseback or riding on the pegasi or the wyverns was... terrifying. All he could imagine was losing his footing and falling off.

"You are looking beautiful as ever, Dorte," Ferdinand said brushing at a horse. The horse... Dorte? seemed to be enjoying it. "What a magnificent coat you have. Marianne has been good to you."

"What are you doing?" Hubert spoke grumpily. "The more you speak, the longer this feels."

"If you want the animals to trust you, you need to speak with them. It's basic logic, Hubert. The same applies for people," Ferdinand replied. "Not that you'd know anything about it."

"Something you want to say to my face, Ferdinand?"

"Not particularly."

"Good."

"Just that sometimes you need finesse, tact, and care. Those are things you know nothing about."

"Me? Tactless?" Hubert scoffed. "'I am Ferdinand von Aegir' is going to lecture me about finesse and tact? I was not aware the blind were leading the blind."

"Animals are living creatures. They need warmth and affection. You need to talk to them, pet them, reassure them. They need encouragement and love. But don't worry, if we ever need one of the horses assassinated we know exactly who to call."

"U-Um... excuse me..." A painfully shy-looking woman with dark circles under her eyes spoke to them while looking down. "Please don't argue and raise your voices in front of the horses... You're... spooking them."

"Marianne?" Ferdinand turned around. "Y-You are right... I apologize."

"O-Oh no... It's... You don't need to apologize... You just looked like you were... having trouble. Sorry to intrude."

\- - -

"..."

"..."

The two of them were exhausted. Ferdinand in particular was sweating and looked wore for wear.

"We... didn't do very well today," Ferdinand said at last. "Facing the Professor was mortifying."

"The Professor should have known better than to put you and I together on anything," Hubert said defiantly. He still had not made up his mind about the Professor. It was too soon to tell. "Whoever came up with the idea must have been insane."

"What a childish attitude to have."

"Excuse me?"

"It takes two to tango, as they say. I did not fail alone."

"Dancing? With you?" Hubert looked disgusted. "I can't imagine a worse scenario if I tried."

"I will have you know I am an excellent dancer! I have excellent rhythm and footwork and a keen grasp on choreography. Why, I have memorized entire operatic performances!"

"Then do us all a favor and go run away and join the opera."

Ferdinand ignored his comment.

"As I was saying, you are partially to blame. Edelgard specifically told us to do our best, did she not?" Ferdinand looked... smug. Smug because he was right and it was going to annoy Hubert to no end. "Was bickering with me and criticizing me really 'your best', Hubert?"

"..."

"I have rendered you speechless. I will call that a victory!"

Hubert looked at him sternly. Slowly, he removed his glove. And pulled Ferdinand closer, grabbing at his hair, albeit gently.

This close, Hubert's eyes were even more intense. Ferdinand felt flushed and embarrassed from the sudden closeness and the intimacy of someone touching his hair.

"Wh-What do you think you are doing...?!"

"Hold still." Hubert said. Ferdinand could feel Hubert tugging at his hair before suddenly he was released. "You had a piece of hay in your hair. You're welcome."

Ferdinand frowned at him as Hubert discarded the stray piece of hay.

"Thank you. Though..." Ferdinand struggled to regain his composure. "You should know, I have no problems looking like I worked hard. As for you... How did you manage to stay so clean?"

Hubert scoffed arrogantly.

"Just because we work with animals doesn't mean we have to smell like them."

"You know, Hubert..."

"I know many things."

"Shut up, I'm speaking." Ferdinand frowned. "You know, I'm going to be the Prime Minister one day."

"Oh, are you? And who decided that?" Hubert smirked. "Last I checked, one does not inherit job titles. Those are earned on merit."

"Yes, but I fully intend on earning that position. There are none better qualified than I. That House Aegir is traditionally the Imperial House of the Prime Minister is a technicality. Have you not been groomed to become the Minister of the Imperial Household? You are that way because House Vestra trained you to be that way."

"There is... some truth in what you say, I will admit. But unlike you, my loyalty to Her Highness is beyond reproach. If you want to become her Prime Minister, you had best show your worth. Do not think that you have earned anything just because Her Highness tolerates your presence."

"Are you questioning my loyalty or my ability?"

"Both. Your ability is yet to be seen. As for your loyalty... No one is quite so fixated on their nobility as you. You may yet become just another noble more loyal to their own house than to the throne."

Ferdinand flushed, anger and disappointment. He clenched his teeth, tightened his fist.

"If this is about my father-"

"This is about many things. You have yet to earn my trust."

"You should know that I have never supported what my father did. I do not even support the kind of man my father is. And considering that your father was also party to that incident, I would think you would be far less eager to jump to conclusions."

Hubert frowned. There was truth in that, he couldn't deny it.

"...I see now that this is why the Professor put us together. You're antisocial and you can't even do the simplest of tasks without looking down on everyone and judging them... You act like you're so much better than everyone just because you're all 'Lady Edelgard' this and 'Lady Edelgard' that. At least I have thoughts and dreams of my own. Seems to me that you're the one who 'inherited' those from your father, who was arguably an even bigger traitor to the Empire than my father."

"Is that so."

"You can't even have an emotion without 'Lady Edelgard' allowing you to! Pathetic!" Ferdinand could feel the rage spilling out of him sideways. This was not what he wanted to say. This was not what he wanted to be doing. The more he spoke, the harsher his words were. And the fact that Hubert's face never changed... "Whatever, I've had quite enough of you for one day."

\- - -

"Ugh..." Ferdinand threw himself onto his bed. After washing up, he had tried in vain to find Hubert to apologize, but to no avail. "Stupid... So stupid... Why did I say that..."

He had thought about writing a letter and slipping it under Hubert's door, but... that seemed imprudent. He was no good with written things. It would have been easier if they could just talk it out. Ferdinand was normally so much better at getting something done if he could just talk it over with someone instead of trying to make someone understand his words in written form.

"That really was unworthy of me. I... don't imagine Hubert is the kind of man who forgives and forgets."

He turned over on his side.

"We both want the same things. I... wish we could be better at communicating. I don't want to spend the rest of my life fighting with him..."

Tomorrow.

Tomorrow was another day, but he hated leaving everything for another day. It felt like failing. And worse, it meant he was going to be spending all night thinking of what he should have said and what he wanted to say, only for it to not really matter by tomorrow.

\- - -

"Hubert?" Edelgard looked at him seriously as they neared their bedrooms. In the dormitory their rooms were right next to each other. "Are you... alright?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"You've just seemed very quiet since you came back. I know you said that stable duty didn't go very well, but you shouldn't worry too much. We all have days where we don't do as well as we wanted."

"...You're right, my lady. Thank you for your kind words. Although, you need not worry. I am fine."

"..." She could tell he wasn't being totally honest but didn't push the issue. Hubert was not very forthcoming when he didn't want to be. "Good night, Hubert."

After exchanging more words of the same nature, Hubert entered his room and closed the door, locking it as he always did.

He wasn't sure what he felt. Disappointment? Annoyance? ...Something like that. He undressed for bed mechanically before sitting down on his mattress.

"So. That's what he thinks of me." Hubert said matter-of-factly. "I should have guessed."

It was... disappointing.

Hubert had gone to the trouble of asking the Professor to assign them together, but it hadn't done much good. They hadn't found much common ground, and he hadn't been able to keep himself from being critical of Ferdinand either. 

"...I suppose that really was mostly my own fault." Hubert was disappointed in himself. "There must have been a better way to go about that. I'm not very good at this it seems."

He disliked how inept he was at conversing with people, Ferdinand in particular. He had never had such problems communicating with others, although he was aware that most people didn't want to speak to him very often. He had a hard time changing how he spoke to people without duplicity and without judgement.

He knew he was intelligent, but was it really possible to be that clumsy with one's words?

"No use worrying about it... I doubt he would want to speak to me again. Rather difficult to mourn anything that never existed."

And though he hated leaving things the way they were, it was all he could think to do.


	2. Have Faith

"..." The professor stared out blankly at all the fog.

They had fought in foggy conditions before, although it was never ideal.

"If only we could go to higher ground. We would at least have a better chance of seeing enemy movements..." Edelgard said pensively.

They continued to discuss possible strategies while the others hung back. They were deciding who would go, who would stay back. The professor had even asked some of the students from other houses to assist them.

"Another battle, huh?" Dorothea said with a flimsy smile full of nerves. "Never gets any less terrifying, does it."

"To be living is to sacrifice," Petra answered her. "Sometimes to be living we must sacrifice others. That is the way of it."

"That's... a little scary, Petra." Caspar laughed awkwardly.

"It is not good to coat things in sugar. Lying about what fighting is lying to oneself." Petra was more composed than most of the others. "We must be fighting so that our allies can be living. We must be killing so that we stay alive."

"Killing's inevitable, I guess," Dorothea nodded, still sad.

"As a warrior, it is."

"I... don't even know these bandits. Ohh... I just wanna go home..." Bernadetta mumbled. "Why did we have to get picked for this?"

"Uh, hello? Bandits are bad guys. They couldn't be worse." Caspar said oblivious to Bernadetta's feelings. "Why not take them down? If we don't, they're just gonna keep murdering and stealing."

"I know that...! It's just..."

"She has a point. I understand the Church of Seiros has jurisdiction and all... but is it really a good idea to be sending kids out to war? Experience I get. But this feels more like a Knights thing." Linhardt had his hands to his chin.

"It is vital that any soldier get battle experience. Training on opponents of less importance is going to help us when we graduate. While I understand the sentiment, we unfortunately live in a world full of strife. It is a noble's duty to quell the problems in their lands, and in others when possible," Ferdinand nodded, although not altogether sure of himself. His words lacked confidence.

"And what about us commoners, Ferdie?" Dorothea meant it as a joke but it came out a little sharp. "Is it our duty too?"

"That... Well, it is everyone's duty to fight for the lands they want to protect. And to protect people in general. It is the responsibility of the strong to look out for the weak. And you are not weak, Dorothea."

"I dunno about all that stuff. But I do think it makes sense for a military academy to be sending kids to fight. We are learning how to fight, right? What's the point of learning it if we're not gonna use it..." Caspar made a valid point, though his attitude was so carefree it was unsettling.

"There is some truth to that. But..." Hubert spoke grimly. "I think there may be a different reason there too, though."

"What do you mean...?" Ferdinand disliked the suggestion on principle.

"We continue to fight enemies of the Church of Seiros. Granted, bandits and uprisings and skirmishes are not good for the common people... but there is something unspoken behind the archbishop's actions. Simply put, we are being taught a lesson every time we go to put down enemies of the Church."

"And what lesson is that?"

"Simple: Do not oppose the Church because this is what will happen to you if you do." Hubert shrugged, as if it were common knowledge and he were tired of repeating it.

"...I know you are not a religious man, Hubert, but does that not strike you as overly cynical?" Ferdinand challenged him.

"Whether or not their true intention is to threaten us, you cannot deny it has that effect." Hubert laughed. "Personally, I am more concerned with the fact that there are uprisings at all... Are they merely people grabbing at power, or are they symptoms of a much larger problem?"

"Hubert..." Ferdinand was set to admonish him, but Petra intervened before he could. 

"It is not a bad idea to examine the behavior of enemies as well as allies. I am thinking there is some truth to what you say, Hubert. But I am also thinking that you are not correct in some ways."

"Oh?"

"I am not believing that it is so under-the-hand as you think, at least not openly. I also do not think we can accuse the Church without proof."

"And you said before that even if they were enemies of the Church, they still needed to be stopped. Especially bandits."

"True enough."

"...Boy, you guys sure know how to take a dreary day and make it even more gloomy," Dorothea mumbled.

"Yeah, seriously... Can we just stop? All this tension is making my stomach twist into knots..."

"You're probably just hungry! You can't fight on an empty stomach!" Caspar pulled something out of his pocket, something clearly covered in a little bit of lint. "Here, have some of my jerky!"

"Caspar, that is... vile," Linhardt wrinkled his nose.

"I am not just hungry!" Bernadetta grumbled. "And if I ate too much I'd get so nervous I'd puke everywhere."

"Caspar, if you're going to pull your meat out of your pocket..." Dorothea looked like she was going to scold him and then hated herself for even speaking. "Never mind. I'm going to go find a river and drown myself."

"It is alright, Bernie." Petra placed her hands on Bernadetta's shoulders. Bernadetta notably flinched. "We will protect you. You are not alone."

"I'm not alone...?"

"You are not alone," Petra repeated.

"I'm not alone..." Bernadetta took a deep breath. "Okay... I... I think I can do this. Let's just end this so I can go home? I need an inside day..."

"Very well. Bernadetta has found her courage! And I look forward to seeing what you can do out there, Linhardt." Ferdinand said cheerfully.

"Is that supposed to be... encouragement? A pep talk maybe? I am not fully certain I understand what you're trying to convey. But it sounds like 'expectations'... And expectations sounds like work."

"Call it what you wish. All I mean is that we are expecting a lot from you."

Linhardt yawned, widely and rudely. "Well, you're going to be disappointed."

Ferdinand gave him a disapproving look.

"Don't worry. This isn't my preferred scenario but I'm not going to slack off..."

"Alright. Do not worry, everyone. I will forge a path!"

"There he goes again, acting like a bigshot. Try not to get yourself killed, okay, Ferdie?"

\- - -

Ferdinand grit his teeth and held his wound. The armor was splintered. If he touched it the wrong way, part of it would fall away entirely. 

So confident. So foolhardy... So stupid. He cursed himself for getting too far away from everyone, having lost them in the fog.

He had managed to take down the archer that had punctured the armor, but in his haste he hadn't realized there were men with axes nearby. Blood dripped down his face, a small slice from when one of them had swung the axe down vertically.

In that moment, he was sure he was going to die. He was sure that he had died. _So this is the end..._ he had thought.

But it was not the end. That was not how it happened after all because the world shifted backwards and he was none the wiser.

...

The forest was eerily quiet. There was no sound of birds or animals or insects, as if the whole world was holding its breath. His instinct was to run or duck down, but he had been too slow to trust himself.

An arrow had struck him from out of nowhere. Out of instinct, he'd thrown his weapon like a javelin. The spear went through the archer's belly so easily... too easily. And upon removing it, the archer collapsed into a heap as blood pooled out into the mud and grass.

"...I'm sorry," he whispered, not sure if he meant it or thought he should. But there was no time for pity.

He didn't like killing, but it was a noble's duty. It helped that he didn't know them. He didn't have to care. A part of him worried that made him cruel.

The adrenaline dulled the pain of the arrow in him, but only a bit. It was in his chest, but close to his shoulder. It was not fatal... or at least he hoped not. It was bleeding, but he did not feel... incapacitated.

The armor had taken the worst of it. When the armor hit, it went right through, but the impact had dulled it at least. He'd debated if he should pull it out himself or not. He knew he shouldn't, and yet, if it were poison... Instead, he snapped the shaft of the arrow, leaving the arrowhead still embedded.

The thought of pulling the arrow out like pulling the spear out of the archer... just... He blanched.

In military class and in first aid, he had learned not to remove objects that punctured or became embedded, as then you would likely bleed out. If it were poison, he could hold on until he got back to the others. Hubert of all people would probably be able to help there, maybe even Petra or Shamir.

If he bled out... that would be the end of it.

He was slower in the thickets and the forest. He didn't know which way he should go in the fog, but he could hear the sound of people fighting. He thought he saw the flash of fire. He could only hope that it was one of their fellow mages.

The axe that came down on him first was a surprise. The person had come right out of the fog. The axe slashed vertically and he'd only just dodged it, and thrust forward with his own lance but it hadn't connected. Then came the next swing, and the blade of the axe caught him, slashing partly through the metal, catching on the hole and the dent in his armor from the arrow.

A fresh splash of blood spilled out, soaking his undershirt. The armor had a slash in it now, metal flaking off in places. 

And then the second axeman appeared from the fog and it was much harder to dodge...

He felt liquid spilling down his face. With the adrenaline, he hadn't noticed. It was hard enough to keep his hands from shaking. But he wiped his brow roughly with the cool metal gauntlets that were too sheer and hard to do much more than smear it.

When he grabbed his lance again with both hands, he could see one hand had blood smeared on it. Which meant that at some point he hadn't dodged the axe so smoothly and it had cut his face.

He would have panicked if he didn't know better. 

"Wounds on the face always bleed a lot. Head wounds in general," Manuela had instructed them. "It's because of how much blood flows to and from the head. Just remember that just because you're bleeding a lot doesn't mean it's serious."

And it didn't feel serious. The sweat from his brow stung the wound and the stinging felt like a very small area.

He was shaking though. Shaking at the sight of his own blood, and the men with axes in the forest and no way to escape. Shaking at the pain in his chest from the arrow.

_I might die_, he thought. _I might die, I might die, I might die, I might die..._

He continued to shake, his body shivering so hard he could feel his armor rattle. Was this what it was like to go into shock? For the body to shut down when it knew it was in danger? Was his mind peeling away from the horror and the blood and the pain?

His vision swirled. He felt ill, and faint. Briefly, the world flashed blue to him. He thought he would pass out.

He was nearing the point where he was going to have to withdraw... and unfortunately, it didn't look like that was going to be possible. The axemen and their battalions outnumbered him. Though he had his lance, he was unsure if he could fell one of them in one hit, let alone both of them.

Blood and sweat dripped into his eyes. They stung. Between the fog and the blood, he was having a hard time seeing clearly. His breathing was harsh and ragged, waiting for one of the men with axes to move. If he was lucky he could dodge them and strike back.

If he was unlucky...

...

In that moment, he was sure he was going to be killed.

A surge of darkness welled up beneath one of the axe wielders. It exploded all at once in a flurry, dark orbs like fireflies spun around themselves and obscured the axeman it hit except for a cry of pain. The magic dissipated and there stood Hubert.

The man who had been struck by the dark magic was not dead but was worse for wear. Ferdinand did not know much about magic or its effects, but the man was bleeding heavily.

Hubert moved forward completely dispassionate. He was angry, but it wasn't very different from his normal expression.

Both soldiers looked at Hubert. The men under them were already running away in terror.

Hubert extended a hand: "Die screaming."

There was another roar of energy as the same spell fired off, engulfing the man in a dark maelstrom. The man did scream. And when the magic dissipated again, he was not moving.

In that moment, Ferdinand was relieved and horrified all at once, and maybe something else. Something like admiration.

Quite adeptly, Hubert moved to intercept the other man. Hubert was not waiting in the forest, so perhaps the man thought Hubert made an easier opponent. He was wrong.

The axe came down and Hubert floated backwards almost as if he could fly, and then another dark spell came, two points like eyes or daggers shone in the dark purple and black energy before exploding. 

And the man dropped in a spray of blood. It was like the man had popped. His vision swirled again, the smell of blood like rust in the air, so heavy he couldn't smell anything else.

Ferdinand could feel the fear of death recede as Hubert came over to him, but he still felt unsteady. Hubert's face was anger, or maybe something else that Ferdinand didn't recognize.

"...You're hurt." Hubert said it uncertainly, as if that wasn't what what he had planned on saying.

"Hubert..." Ferdinand could not manage much else.

Hubert extended his hand again and Ferdinand flinched, expecting the blast of magic to finish him off. It was not dark magic, but rather healing magic. Ferdinand could feel the wounds sealing.

He felt better almost at once. The faint dizziness had started to ebb. He was starting to feel warmth again. But even so he was still clenching his teeth, waiting for an admonishment or something from Hubert.

"Do not worry. If I had meant to kill you, I would have struck you with magic from afar. There's little sense in approaching a soldier with a lance at close range."

He could tell he had offended Hubert. When the first round of healing had finished, Ferdinand felt more... in his right mind.

He helped Ferdinand steady himself.

"Forgive me. I did not..." Ferdinand shook his head. "Thank you for your assistance. I... did not know you knew healing magic."

"I only know the basics. The professor... believed I should try to know at least a little healing. In case Dorothea or Linhardt weren't around, I suppose..."

"Then I should count myself lucky that you were here. And I should thank the professor for her foresight."

"Yes. Quite strange that..." Hubert added. "You charged off into the fog. The professor suggested... ordered, I suppose, that I go after you in case you get into trouble. I must admit, I am jealous of her ability to take control of the battlefield so easily."

"You sound jealous." Ferdinand said softly, but amused. He knew Hubert heard him but he did not react. It was a rather careless thing to say considering Hubert had just said that. It made it sound like he was mocking him.

"You're filthy... But I don't think your face is going to scar." Hubert said applying another healing spell to him. More vitality and warmth flowed into him. "We should pull back though. You need to be checked over by Professor Manuela."

Hubert did not feel comfortable enough in his skills to remove the arrowhead from Ferdinand's chest. On closer inspection, it was closer to his shoulder, but for now he did his best to heal what he could.

"...It's going to hurt when they remove that," Hubert said with a smirk. "I think you're going to cry when they do."

"I have... little doubt." Ferdinand gave a weak chuckle. He supposed that was Hubert's idea of revenge for calling him jealous earlier.

Hubert moved to help Ferdinand move, although it wasn't necessary. His wounds had been, at least temporarily, healed. He still felt exhausted.

Hubert came closer and pulled Ferdinand's arm around his shoulder to support him as they walked, keeping one hand on Ferdinand's waist to keep him steady. He hadn't realized how tall Hubert was until they were right next to each other.

"I'm fine, really. I can walk." He was worried about getting blood on Hubert, but Hubert did not seem to shy away from the blood. He was used to it, maybe.

"I wasn't asking your permission." Hubert looked over at him. "Those too stupid to see when they've overextended themselves have no right to complain."

"That... was uncalled for, Hubert."

"..."

Hubert didn't respond, except to let out a heavy sigh. Ferdinand was happy for the support. He was more weary than he wanted to admit.

"...I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble."

"Don't apologize..." Hubert said finally. "I should be the one apologizing. I... didn't mean for my words to be so harsh. No, that's not true. I... shouldn't have said them at all. I knew exactly how they sounded. And... I wanted to hurt you."

"You were... right to rebuke me." Ferdinand said with a bitter laugh. "I marched off without knowing what was waiting for us in the fog. If you hadn't come along when you did, I would probably have died... As much as it pains me to admit it, you're right. And I'm lucky that it was only my pride that ended up so badly wounded."

"..." Hubert wasn't sure what else to say. "...I wasn't talking about just the last remark I made. I have been... very critical of you, at times without cause. If I am to be perfectly honest - and if you repeat this to anyone else, I will deny ever having said it - I... admire you."

"What?!" He realized he was being loud and adjusted his volume again. "..._You_ admire _me_?"

There was no point in being coy.

"I admire the way that you can boldly march up to anyone and try to be their friend, or a friendly rival. I admire how you can remain positive and forthright. And I admire the way you can behave as such given your father is..." He shook his head. "Well, you understand how I feel about your father."

"Yes... I do."

"And since we're on the subject I wanted to apologize for my words the last time we spoke. Concerning our parents."

"Ah... that."

Ferdinand did wonder if now was the best time and place for a heart-to-heart. But... he was in no position to say no. And it did seem like a good chance to clear the air. Truthfully, he was nervous what Hubert might say. Ferdinand had also wanted to have that discussion, but was afraid to. And the more he waited for the right moment, the more awkward it became. And before he knew it, so much time had passed that he wasn't sure he should even bring it up.

He was quite sure that Hubert hated him. Although... maybe not.

"I have been giving it much thought. And... were I in your shoes, I would also suspect me. My father and your father... are traitors, worthy of contempt and the fact that they can march around the Empire doing whatever they want while the Emperor is too weak to oppose them... galls me."

Ferdinand could feel the rage emanating off of him in waves.

"And were I you, I would look at me and also believe that I should be worthy of suspicion. That is... I understand why you might suspect me." Hubert shook his head, considering his words. "This may be confusing to explain, but... I know my own motivations. I know my loyalty to Lady Edelgard is beyond reproach. I cannot read your mind, and I do not know your heart. So that is why I cannot blindly believe you when you say you are loyal to Her Highness. And... that is why I was so harsh."

"Concerning my father?"

"You said something to the effect that my father was also a traitor. Which is true. And it does seem hypocritical to mistrust you for your father while holding myself above reproach..." Hubert sighed. "I cannot read your mind. I have no idea what you're thinking. If I were an outsider, I would not trust either one of us. I don't suppose that makes any sense."

"...That... is a flawed assumption, but I suppose I do not begrudge you your skepticism." Ferdinand sighed. Why were they talking about this of all things? "I don't suppose there is any way to prove what I say?"

"...At present there is not."

Now there was only an awkward silence as they hobbled through the foggy forest. Hubert's grip on his waist had not faltered. It seemed like there was nothing left to say.

Ferdinand, hating the silence, decided to speak next.

"You should know that I am... hoping that Edelgard can do what she claims. If she can move the Empire away from being... so beholden to Crests and status, then it would bring us into a new age. Unfortunately... my father benefits so much from his nobility that he would oppose her at every turn..."

Hubert eyed him, interested but calm.

"If I rose up against him... I don't know what my father would do. Lock me away in our estate, the way Bernadetta's father did to her... Or, would he just kill me outright? ...I shudder to think that I would be forced to kill my own father."

"And would you?" It was an unfair question.

"..." Ferdinand thought about it. "I don't know. I don't have the influence or the ability to do it. To be honest, my father keeps me in the dark about many things. I... do not know if it is because he is trying to spare me, or keep me from knowing so that I do not oppose him more vocally. The Duchy of Aegir consists of vast estates, money, resources... He could assemble an army if he wanted. I do not think I would be much of a match for him if I declared my intentions. I would..."

"You would...?" Hubert urged him.

"There's no way to do it the right way. And... my father is still my father. As depraved a man as he is... He is still my father. And I do love him. I would depose him peacefully if I could, but he would never allow that. He would never relinquish control of our lands and estate to me willingly. If I tried, I know he would likely disown me and find a new heir. Or get rid of me completely."

Ferdinand shook his head. "Perhaps I am being a coward. I am afraid of his rejection. I am... afraid to face him and be cast away. This will sound selfish, but I don't know what I can accomplish without a title. If I can succeed my father, I would do great things... but it would be so much harder without the influence, and worse if my father opposed me."

"I am useless the way I am now. I can't even defeat a couple of bandits with axes... I'm too weak as I am, and too afraid to forge my own path." Ferdinand cast his eyes downwards. "...I am a fool. And... I doubt you want to hear more on this."

"..."

"Is it not the same for you, Hubert? The Marquis is arguably just as influential as my father."

"Not entirely the same, no. My father is..." Hubert began to speak and abruptly stopped. "Suffice it to say that my father destroyed whatever father-son relationship we had the moment he went along with the other nobles and their plan. I hold no filial piety towards him. All I have left for him is contempt. Because of him, Lady Edelgard suffered immense hardships... and I will never forgive him for that."

"...And would you rise up against him?"

"My father is nothing less than a spymaster working as the Emperor's Left Hand... in theory. In reality, he has a vast array of informants and the utmost control of the Imperial family. I do not believe I could purge him without some drastic actions. So that day will have to wait."

"You... would honestly kill your own father?"

"Assuming that you can be trusted with that kind of information..." Hubert stared at him, challengingly.

"So we are back to this. Again."

"My father needs to be relieved of his control for all that he has done. He had shown himself unfit the moment he conspired against the people he was supposed to protect. Whether he is under permanent house arrest until the day he dies, locked away in a dungeon, or whether he is executed... it all makes no difference to me."

"So that is part of your plan for when Edelgard ascends the throne." Ferdinand nodded slowly. "That is... very much like you, Hubert."

"My father is not a stupid man. I have made my feelings on the matter quite clear."

"..." Ferdinand sighed. "I have met the Marquis. He is... not the kind of person one would stand up to lightly. I am amazed you are not more afraid. If he heard you talking like this would he not... do something about it?"

"It was not done lightly. The man told me for years that I was the one who must look after Lady Edelgard. I was to be her protector and that I must put her above my own life. This he said to me often, and often did he punish me when I failed in my duties. And then what does he do? Conspires with others and has her sent away. Whether it was for her own protection, or to use her as a political hostage, what he did I can never forgive." 

There was a coldness in Hubert's eyes. Something that sent a thrill of fear and admiration through Ferdinand.

"And he should be proud; he made me this way. But to answer your question, no, despite knowing my feelings on the matter he has not disinherited me. I cannot begin to guess what that man is planning... but it does not change what I will do. There will be a reckoning. We both know it. It is only a matter of time. I suspect he either believes he can control what I do, or that he has spies somewhere keeping tabs on me. Throwing me out would only make me harder to track."

Hubert turned his attention back to Ferdinand: "For all I know, you are one of his spies."

"I am no spy!" Ferdinand said indignantly.

"If I truly believed you were... I would have let those men kill you. Or I would have killed them and then you, and made it look like you fought to the last. Even though my duty would be to eliminate you, I would make sure you were known as a hero."

"..."

Hubert's face read as panic for a small moment.

"That... is to say..." Hubert shook his head, suddenly flustered. "I apologize, that was not a threat. I... meant that I do trust you, to some extent. And I am sorry for talking about your death like that. I am... not as socially graceful as I would like to be. I do sincerely hope that you are my ally. I like you better as an ally than as someone I must kill."

"In future, please do not tell me how you would kill me... especially not when I have an arrow lodged inside me."

"...Sorry. I will not do that again."

"You are frightening, Hubert." Ferdinand shook his head with a small laugh. "But you are also remarkable. And I must say I am envious of you."

"I have done nothing worthy of praise. I am merely doing what needs to be done."

"Your sense of duty must speak louder to you than mine does to me. I know what I want to do, but... I do not have the courage to pursue it. If I were brave like you, I could depose my father. I talk about being the kind of noble who uses their power to get things done, but you actually put it into action. I suppose... your sense of duty makes me aware of just how weak and lacking in conviction I am."

"...I would not say that about you. You are very hard on yourself privately, excessively so. And you are many things, but not weak."

"Hm?"

"My father is still in his position. I did not act for the same reasons as you, because it is not the right moment. Biding one's time is not a lack of conviction. I think, all evidence to the contrary, you are rather prudent. And as for your unwillingness to get rid of your father... I would not count humanity as a weakness."

Hubert shook his head, rethinking what he wanted to say: "Or rather, love should not count as a weakness. I hope your father does not use that against you."

"Even though you insulted me there, I think that was a very nice thing to say." Ferdinand said, astounded and feeling... He did not know what he was feeling.

"I did say that I admire you." Hubert looked away, going at a slower pace to make sure that Ferdinand was not getting tired. "You have the ability to make friends and see the best in others. I do not. Your humanity makes you who you are. I am willing to do whatever it takes to get the results I want. You... frustrate me. Perhaps because I wish I could be like you sometimes."

And at this Ferdinand blushed. Hubert truly did admire him. Neither of them looked at each other.

"But then I remind myself to be realistic," Hubert added. "I am not you. I am me. And my path requires me to be unyielding."

"That does not mean you're chasing others away. I have seen the way that you behave. You spend a good portion of your time chasing down people you care about and giving them harsh advice so that they may improve. Your approach might be sinister, but your intentions are always good."

"Are you trying to flatter me?"

"I am repaying a kind compliment someone gave me." Ferdinand sighed. Hubert was being difficult. "I understand that you see yourself as somewhat apart from everyone, but we view you as a friend, Hubert. An ally. We care about you just as you care about us."

"..."

They were approaching their camp, and they could see shapes in the fog.

But suddenly Hubert stopped to regard Ferdinand seriously.

"Will you still count me as a friend if I do something heinous?" Hubert asked. It was a simple and loaded question, as if he were pinning all his hopes onto Ferdinand's answer.

"Heinous...?" He understood the weight of Hubert's words but not the meaning behind them.

"What if your father gets swept aside just like mine? ...It should come as no surprise. The current Emperor is weak. But Lady Edelgard will not be the type of ruler who allows the nobility to have power over her. Those nobles have become accustomed to having their own way, but Lady Edelgard will very likely seek to return power to the throne. Your father will be on the opposing side."

"That... is probably true. And I do not know if my father or the others will peacefully comply."

"If you stand with your father, there is a good chance you will receive the same punishments that he does. But since you are not in favor of how he does things... perhaps you would be on our side. I would also understand if you wish to not be involved. I would not think less of you, and I would much prefer you to be on the sidelines rather than be my enemy."

"...Would you kill me, Hubert?" Ferdinand asked him seriously.

Hubert moved his face in closer, so close they were almost touching. Ferdinand felt himself turning red again. At one point, Ferdinand was sure he was going to kiss him.

"Absolutely," Hubert answered him honestly. "If I had to, I would. I don't know who would be victorious if the two of us had to fight one-on-one. But if I had my way... we would be allies rather than enemies. Because I admire you. I do not..."

Hubert did not continue what he was going to say.

"Forget it. There is no reason to say something so ominous."

Without warning, Hubert looked away and squeezed at Ferdinand's waist and began to walk forward again, urging Ferdinand onwards with him.

"Let's get you to the infirmary. I would rather you not die of internal bleeding. I did not save you just so you could die."

"You are a good man, Hubert."

"I am not. I murdered people today, Ferdinand. And then I threatened your life."

"To save my life and to make sure that we never have to fight to the death!" Ferdinand laughed as Hubert glowered. "It is too late, you have bared your heart to me and I have seen it all. We are becoming friends, you and I."

"Must you be so dramatic? Your joy is cloying, and making me nauseous." Even so, Hubert did not loosen his grip on Ferdinand's waist. 

"We are having a moment and I will not let you ruin it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody else accidentally send someone out into the fog and then they die and you have to divine pulse them back to life? Is that just me?


	3. Worthy and Noble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to include more of the actual story-ish events. And then I remembered that meant I'd have to include Monica
> 
> Which.. is unfortunate

"Wow, so, do they like... fight all the time?"

"Unfortunately, this is something of a habit with those two..."

"Even though you guys won the Battle of the Eagle and Lion?" Monica asked. She was shrill and a little clingy, but she meant well, or so Dorothea assumed. "What could they have to fight about?"

"Oh, you know boys... this and that."

"It is a difference of styles, perhaps?" Flayn suggested. "I have heard of people fighting like cats and dogs."

"Sooo... which one is the dog?" Monica asked with a laugh.

"Oh, Ferdie for sure." Dorothea laughed too. "Ferdie will try to be your friend no matter how hard you push him away. And Hubie? Hubie will scratch you up if you get too close, but if he likes you, he'll practically purr in your lap."

"Wow, that sounds kinda dirty when you say it like that."

"Th-That is not what I meant at all, Monica."

"I was just kidding," Monica said holding her hands up as if surrendering. "Seriously, I've only seen Hubert as all prim and proper. I didn't know he could yell like that."

"We must put an end to it. They will hurt their voices!" Flayn said expectantly.

"I'm more worried about them hurting each other..." Dorothea shook her head. "Or attracting a crowd."

Dorothea, Flayn, and Monica stood watching as Hubert and Ferdinand had it out in the courtyard.

Even though they had just won the Battle of the Eagle and Lion a few days ago, Hubert and Ferdinand had been back at each other's throats again.

"How long do you intend to continue berating me, Hubert?!"

"Until you understand what you did wrong."

"I am very well aware of your opinions on the matter - you have not stopped pestering me about it since the day it happened."

"And it still hasn't sunk in at all. Are you stupid, Ferdinand? Is that the problem, that you're stupid?"

"Who are you calling stupid?!"

Hubert seemed to be gesturing as if he were an actor on stage, preparing a scathing monologue. It did not help that there were some people who were stopping to stare.

"Let's see, not that long ago you did something stupid and nearly got yourself killed - for which I did save your life. And at the time you were all smiles and apologies about not being careful. And then in the battle, you completely reverted to your past mistakes and rode right onto the front lines so fast no one else could keep up!"

Hubert pointed at Ferdinand.

"Maybe you weren't aware, since you were too busy trying to save the day all by yourself, but Ingrid was poised to take you down. If not for Bernadetta taking the ballista and for our healers, she most certainly would have! And then, not learning your lesson, you strode out against Felix on your own again. You are so worried about being the MVP that you have no idea how to be a team player."

"Firstly, Hubert, while I appreciate your concern, you were near me the whole way, just farther back. After all, you were the one dueling with Annette. In addition, Petra was also right beside us and it was she who defeated Felix in the end. Secondly, between Dorothea, Linhardt, and Flayn, we had plenty of healers there to keep us all safe. And since you brought it up, are _you_ really the one best suited to tell me that I should be a team player? Unlike you, I do not purposefully inspire fear and dread in everyone I meet!"

"That is-"

"And thirdly, and I cannot stress this enough because you do not seem to understand it..." Ferdinand then raised his voice again, "It was a _MOCK_ battle, and thus no one's lives were ever in danger!"

"That is no excuse. Training accidents happen all the time."

The two of them were quite close, almost as if they might come to blows over it. Hubert grabbed Ferdinand's arm, but Ferdinand smacked it away.

"And I am sure we have been over this before, but I am part of the vanguard, Hubert. My job in battle is to ride forth at the front."

"Yes, but you need to confer with Lady Edelgard or the professor before you do so. When you rush out on your own, you leave everyone else in the lurch. No one gave you permission to ride out. The plan was to let the Golden Deer and the Blue Lions fight with each other before we made a definitive move."

"That is not what the point of the battle was. The goal was to eliminate the most enemy units. What good is it if the enemies defeat each other and we lose the prize?"

"The plan is really quite simple, even a child could understand it: Let them fight each other and then come in and crush them both with minimal risk. That was the obvious plan."

"You say I should confer with the professor and Edelgard, but what you mean is that I should confirm my plans with YOU before I do anything."

"If you like." Hubert looked at him as if he were looking at a naughty child. "You aren't suited to making decisions on your own, clearly. The burdens of command are far above you."

And that was when Ferdinand truly looked angry. His lips curled in a snarl, face red with anger. Hubert had never gotten him that angry before, and was surprised to see it, although he did not let it on.

Ferdinand's fist shook with anger. For a brief moment it looked like he was going to take a swing at him, and everyone held their breath as Ferdinand approached, finger now poking into Hubert's chest. 

Hubert smacked his hand away, but Ferdinand persisted.

"You always think the worst of me, Hubert!"

"And you rarely prove me wrong, Ferdinand."

When it looked like Ferdinand was about to strike him, or challenge Hubert to a duel, a voice reverberated through the courtyard: "That is enough!"

Edelgard was loud enough to quiet both of them. 

Behind her, Petra moved to speak with Dorothea. The two conferred quietly.

"I am returning. I am bringing Edelgard. I had been thinking... er... I thought that she would be the best suited to make them stop."

"Well, you're not wrong there. Good thinking, Petra."

"It is not good for allies to be fighting."

Edelgard approached, striding a great distance at a rapid pace, and soon she was right in front of them. At once the tone shifted completely.

Hubert immediately snapped to attention, while Ferdinand turned to face her, not sure if he should be defiant or cordial.

"Are you two really still arguing about the Battle of the Eagle and Lion at Gronder Field?" Her voice was more measured and quieter than either of them had been. She was not interested in causing a scandal.

The people around them were either shuffling to get away, or transfixed on what was about to happen.

"My lady it-"

"I am speaking, you are not." Edelgard said and silenced Hubert immediately who bowed his head apologetically. "Do you know that I could hear you from clear across the campus?"

"...Sorry." Ferdinand said tersely, ashamed at having caused a commotion.

"We won that battle," Edelgard said pointedly. "Why are you two acting like we were defeated? Hubert, you especially. You two are friends, or at least allies. Is it really so difficult for you two to not get in a screaming match? And if you cannot get along, is it necessary to shout each other down in the middle of the courtyard where everyone can see and hear you? The two of you are nobles who should know better. I say that because if my court were ever to dissolve into such chaos, I would immediately clear the hall and sanction anyone who behaved like that."

Edelgard first turned to Ferdinand.

"Ferdinand, we have been over this. We even discussed it at our victory feast and what we could do better next time. We - you included - came to an agreement that you would be more open about what you were going to do. This was a coordinated battle, not a surprise raid. I understand your position entirely, and sometimes we cannot risk the enemy knowing our movements... so I do understand, and even appreciate, your sense of improvisation and taking command. To that end, while your position at the fore is an important one, I cannot have you throwing our forces into disarray because you go off by yourself. It isn't a matter of whether you're strong enough or worthy enough, it's that it's unsafe and it confuses our forces."

"Edelgard, it-" His face blanched immediately. She had seen right through him.

"I'm not done." She said quieting him quickly. "I appreciate your efforts here in the Black Eagles. Truly, I do. You are one of our strongest warriors. But the more you try to fulfill some... noble ideal of some invincible hero who can save the day all by himself, the more you put yourself at unnecessary risk. You do not need to work so hard to prove yourself."

"..."

"And you already know that shouting in public is not considered noble. I have seen you praise Caspar for putting an end to arguments just like this one, saying it was his 'noble duty'. Tell me, do you think disturbing the peace is worthy of your station?"

"That... No, you're right..." Ferdinand could hardly get a word in edgewise, and by the time she was done, he had no words left. "I am sorry."

"Masterfully done, my lady," Hubert said approvingly.

"And you!" Edelgard spun so fast it made Ferdinand nearly jump. Her tone was harsher than how she had spoken with Ferdinand by far.

"Me...?" Clearly Hubert was not anticipating this either.

"If I'm honest, Hubert I expected more from you."

"Have I done something to displease you?"

"Displease me? And you don't even know what you did...?" Edelgard sighed loudly, shaking her head. "I have told you time and again that you do not need to hover and criticize every single thing that someone does wrong. Particularly with Ferdinand I have told you not to be so hard on him and to instead gently direct him. I have told you that you cannot go around telling people what to do - rudely - and insulting them besides, and then expect them to do what you want."

"...Yes, my lady."

"I know that your words come from a place of good, but you are too harsh, even with close friends. And, I have told you that while we are here in this academy that you would behave like a student. Your duty is not to serve me at every possible moment as my minister or retainer, but to enjoy your time here while we can. To study and to train, and to make friends, like any other student here. You do not need to make that much of a mock battle... which, again, we won. Is it truly so difficult for you to get along and make friends? I know you can do better than this, Hubert. And you know that Ferdinand was right in some of his words as well."

"Yes, my lady."

"If you find fault with Ferdinand's performance, then it would be best that you work with him to find a solution, or let me know of the problem so that I can help address it as the head of the Black Eagles house. It is not your responsibility to scold every teammate and ally like you would a child or a subordinate. And it is certainly not appropriate to do it for the entire world to see and hear. I do not appreciate being informed that my closest allies are about to brawl with each other like children. I hope you can understand that this puts us in a bad light and makes us seem divided. I cannot have that."

"Yes, my lady."

"And _stop_ saying that over and over. It... makes me think you aren't really listening to me and you're just saying what you think you should say."

"I have heard your admonishments and... I will do my utmost to correct my own behavior. There is truth in your words, and I will take the time to reflect on what you have said, Your Highness." Hubert cleared his throat. "And... I am sorry for causing a disturbance."

"Do not apologize to me, apologize to Ferdinand. And do not let this become an issue again." Edelgard then turned to Ferdinand. "And Ferdinand, you are not stupid. You must know that on some level - behind the actual words used, I mean - that Hubert cares for your safety, as do I. As do we all. If you could, please try and find some common ground. I would not ask this of you if I thought you incapable."

"...Yes." Ferdinand sighed. "You are right, Edelgard. I apologize that this became an issue."

"I also apologize, Your Highness. It will not happen again."

"I am not so sure about that... Just, try not to let it happen again so loudly." Edelgard regarded them both seriously. "I care about you both. You two could very well become by Left and Right Hands. I wish you two could get along better."

Edelgard took a final look at them before turning and walking back to the other girls assembled. Despite her words, she was somewhat shaky now. Dorothea did her best to make her feel more at ease.

The rest of the crowd, if there were any people left, had all started to leave. It was a good thing the knights weren't called.

"That was... exhilarating to watch! Not even my brother's sternest words could have mustered such a result. I am in awe!" Flayn said with a bright smile.

"Wow, Edelgard is kinda scary. But also kinda cool." Monica laughed again.

"Lady Edelgard is to be Emperor. She is an example I wish to be following, so that I can be ruling with strength," Petra nodded.

"Oh, Petra ,it isn't anything as grand as that. If I cannot keep my classmates from beating each other senseless, what chance do I have of ruling a kingdom? ...To be honest, Linhardt's father and Caspar's father are much the same. They can barely stand the sight of each other. I suppose I should consider this practice."

"So there's a chance they'll spend their whole lives fighting with each other?" Monica laughed even louder. "That's going to be a lively court if Ferdinand becomes Prime Minister and Hubert's another minister."

"...Please don't say that. It's bad enough that I've thought about it. already"

"Come on, Edie. Now that you've saved the day, you deserve a treat," Dorothea said with a sly smile. "What do you say we invite the professor and get Bern out of her room, and we can have a tea party, just us girls? What do you say, Petra? Flayn? Monica, too."

"Oh, my. This is a prime opportunity for girl talk!" Flayn said with a smile. "I so rarely have a chance to speak with others who are not my brother, let alone members of my own gender."

"Just the girls?" Petra said quietly. "Would it not be better to make it a Black Eagles tea party?"

"I'm down for whatever," Monica said with a shrug.

"Oh, no. Hubie and Ferdie need some time to make up. And Caspar's probably training... and Lin's already asleep somewhere I bet."

"It seems a shame to not invite the boys... but you are right about Hubert and Ferdinand... and probably Linhardt. I suppose it would not insult Caspar to not receive an invitation if we made it a girls only tea party..." Edelgard shook her head. "Very well, if we can get Bernadetta out of her room, we will invite her. But if the professor is busy, we will not force her to join us."

"Oh, I'm sure we can get Bernie to come out with the promise of cake. We might need to break down the door though."

"I would prefer it not come to that."

"Hear that, boys? It's girls only." Dorothea said teasingly as she waved to Hubert and Ferdinand. "Don't worry, Hubie. We'll take good care of Edie for you."

"Then we should be going," Petra said with a nod, and then looked to the other girls as they began to walk away. "What kind of tea should we be drinking?"

"Oh! We could check the market. They have many fine teas available," Flayn suggested.

.......

The girls were gone, and the crowd had dispersed.

"...That woman is something else," Hubert said quietly seething. "She blocked me out effortlessly."

"Who, Dorothea?" Ferdinand quirked a brow. "Why do you look so put out? I am the one suffering. I would gladly have joined them for tea. They took my favorite thing and excluded me from it... Abominable."

"It would be your only chance to have that many women around you," Hubert said with a smirk.

"Do not be ridiculous. I am a gentleman. And truly, tea is my true aim." Ferdinand shook his head. "And so there is no confusion, I am not interested in them romantically. Edelgard is unapproachable, and though it would be a strong lineage, I believe you would never let me survive. Dorothea... I think she might hate me more than you do. Seteth would have my head if he saw me talking to Flayn. And... Monica and I do not get on well."

"You have doubts about Monica?" Hubert seemed interested. "That is surprising. I thought you got along with everyone."

"It is different. Dorothea and I at least have a rapport. Monica... She... I do not wish to gossip or speak ill of her. But I worry that her time in captivity has done her more harm than she lets on. There is... something about the way she behaves that puts me on edge. And she seems rather taken with Edelgard."

"Ah, yes. There can only be one cheerful redhead vying for Her Highness's attention. Is that it?"

"How is _that_ the conclusion that you have reached...?" Ferdinand frowned, insulted. "I want to defeat Edelgard and show her that I am just as capable as she is, if not more so. Monica... I... suppose I do not know what she wants. But there is something about her that I do not trust. She has... a kind of cruelty to her stare. I do not know how else to put it... I am sorry, it is unbecoming of a gentleman to speak that way about a lady, and a classmate."

"I see. She must remind you of someone else you dislike."

"Who? You?" Ferdinand laughed. "I do not dislike you, per se. All of your cruelty is there on the surface. I can at least admire your honesty. I would much rather have you than the kinds of nobles who smile to your face and who would stab you in the back. I believe you would stab me in my front if it ever came down to it."

Ferdinand realized how cold that sounded. "And... you have done much to earn my trust. I do not wish to imply otherwise. I only wish I did not feel the constant need to scream at you until you finally hear me."

Hubert smirked at that.

"And Petra? Perhaps you can become the King Consort of Brigid. That would be a step up from Prime Minister."

"I am insulted you think I could not do both." Ferdinand laughed pridefully.

"I see."

"But... alas, no. I do not think Petra fancies me. Nor do I fancy her. She is a good woman, and extremely intelligent. I am content to have her as my friend."

"Well then, no need to dwell on it. And... for the record, I do not hate you either." Hubert said seriously. "And... I am sorry I yelled at you. In front of everyone. At full volume... Again. Perhaps I wanted you to finally hear _me_ this time. But... I went about it the wrong way."

"I'm... very tired of apologizing for the same things. Could we sit down somewhere and talk? Somewhere... quieter? Perhaps we may finally bury the hatchet."

"That is rather optimistic. Yet I would like you better as an ally at the very least."

"Then let us speak privately."

. . .

To get a truly private conversation it was necessary to leave the monastery. Thankfully there were places in the town nearby that were much quieter.

They were able to find a bench in some park to discuss things. The nights were getting colder, but the sunlight was still too warm. The sun was still high in the sky but there was a chill on the wind. The days were starting to become shorter.

"Well, we are alone." Ferdinand said as they sat there. "If you are planning on murdering me, now would be an excellent time."

"...Is that a joke?"

"It was... an attempt at one. I know it was not funny. I was... trying to work my way up to what I was going to say."

"Be that as it may, you should not surrender your life to me so easily," Hubert smirked at him again, wider than normal. "There's no telling what I might do with it."

Ferdinand felt a blush creep up his neck, but quickly cleared his throat.

"Wh-Why...? What would you do with my life?"

"Oh. Many things. But do not ask questions you don't want answers to." Hubert chuckled, and Ferdinand's blush was still there. "Now, you were saying...?"

"I should not have rushed out on my own. I... was not considering what your plan might have been." Ferdinand moved ahead with the conversation. "I wanted to take out more enemy units so that we would win the prize. To be honest, I was not considering my safety because I knew it was not a real battle."

"...There is some logic in that. Although you did not communicate that plan." Hubert shook his head. "I am not trying to scold you again, understand. I only wished to say that you caught us off guard."

"And I regret that. I... I wasn't thinking about that. I... just really wanted to win us the prize. I wanted to be the reason we won the prize."

"And you did just that." Hubert said with a small smile. "Everyone rushed right at you. And while you were getting pummeled, the others could clean up the enemy units."

"Except I left myself open for Ingrid. I... did not realize she would be coming straight for me, and I had not accounted for her mobility on the pegasus. I thought I would divert Ashe's attention, and Bernadetta would be able to take the ballista."

"Which did happen, although it was a gamble you made and didn't let anyone else in on. It might have been a good plan, had you shared it." Hubert began to laugh, "But instead, Bernadetta ran out to recapture the ballista with tears streaming down her face the whole way."

"She did not!"

"Oh, yes. She did. Thankfully Flayn proved helpful... but seeing Bernadetta firing the ballista at everyone, crying hysterically as she did it, swearing she only wanted to go home and stay inside her room forever... that is not a scene I will forget easily." And he laughed more.

"I had no idea. I should apologize to her for that. I..." Ferdinand held his head in his hands. "Why am I like this?!"

"You couldn't have had a little more of that energy in our arguments? It would have made it easier had you agreed with me."

"..."

Hubert sighed and placed his hand on Ferdinand's back, tentatively at first. Almost as if he wasn't sure he should, or if Ferdinand would allow it.

"Come now, it's already over. No use worrying about it now..." Hubert realized how silly that sounded coming from him after everything. "Her Highness is right. We won in the end. Due in no small part to you."

Instead, there were tear drops falling from Ferdinand's eyes. He had squeezed his eyes together so tightly, but even so, the tears were flowing. This surprised Hubert whose icy and smug expression now dropped. It was replaced by a calm and worried expression.

"What is wrong?"

"I'm sorry... I'm such a failure..."

"You are not a failure. Now stop it. We both said some very hurtful things to each other, saying things we did not mean specifically to be as hurtful as possible... I did not mean most of what I said. You are not a failure, and I will not allow you to spiral like this."

"I'm... always making trouble for everyone around me. I..." Ferdinand sighed. Hubert rubbed Ferdinand's back. "...If I can't keep everyone safe, then what good am I?"

"Is that really what you think?"

"A true noble is someone who puts themselves at great risk for everyone else's sake! That is what a hero does! That is what I should be doing!"

"I do not believe that."

"I need to prove that I belong here. That I can do this! Otherwise..." Ferdinand looked up at Hubert. "Otherwise what good am I?"

"Who told you you need to prove yourself? I most certainly didn't. Lady Edelgard specifically said you did not need to prove yourself. Where is this coming from?"

"It is not something that needs to be said!" Ferdinand stood up abruptly. "I am Ferdinand von Aegir, the heir of House Aegir!"

"I know who you are." If Ferdinand were in a better mood, he would have said "because you tell us so often"... but now was not the time.

"I was born into considerable wealth, and privilege. I am a noble! I bear a Crest! I am going to be the Duke when my father passes, and I will be the next Prime Minister! I have everything anyone could ever want, and I need to use it to do what a noble should do!" He grabbed onto Hubert's shirt with both hands, a sudden shocking movement as Hubert's icy expression dropped again. "I cannot afford to give this any less than my absolute best! And I cannot let anyone down or get anyone hurt on my account! That is what a noble does! That is what I was raised to believe, and what I must prove to my father with my actions! That is what I _should_ be doing, but instead I am... failing at every possible turn!"

"Who cares who you are? And who cares what is expected of you?" Hubert said bluntly. Ferdinand's face seemed to drop. He grasped Ferdinand's arms in his hands, hands now gripping his wrists. "We do not care who you are or where you come from. We care about you because you are a good person, Ferdinand. Because you try. Because you care. We are not expecting you to move mountains and perform miracles."

Hubert continued: "Dorothea is a commoner and continued to support us in everything she does. Caspar is the second son and has no Crest. Nothing is expected of him either, and yet he does what he can. We do not care who you are or what expectations some old traitor placed on you. All I care about is that you do your job and do it well."

"..." Ferdinand looked away.

"Look at me." Hubert said sternly and Ferdinand obeyed. "When we first met, it did not matter to me if you were the heir of House Aegir, only that you were a potential threat. And today it does not matter to me that you are the heir of House Aegir, only that you are my ally and my friend. And as much as I... why are you looking at me like that?"

"We are friends?" Ferdinand was wide-eyed and still teary. If he could see his own face, he would have thought it rather shameful to be that weepy.

"...I did say that. You ruined my flow." Hubert sighed. "I was going to say that as much as you annoy me, your worst quality is that you think you have to _be_ the best in order to _do_ your best. And that isn't true. And... instead of saying that, I yelled at you. And... that I yelled at you because you frightened me. I did not realize I was the kind of person who yelled when I get scared, but... here we are, I have become my mother."

"Huh...?" Ferdinand was snapped out of his own spiraling by that. "I frightened you?"

"You... could have died in that other battle. I did not want to make it seem as serious as it was, but I was afraid you would die. You very well might have. If the professor had not had me study healing magic... and if she had not had me follow after you... Then you may have died. And... when I saw you do it again in the mock battle, it made me angry. Because if you were doing it in a mock battle, you would do it again in real battle. And what if I wasn't there to help you that time?"

Hubert began to shake. His own hands were shaking, and Ferdinand realized it too because he was still holding onto Ferdinand's wrists. Then, he realized he was essentially holding Ferdinand's hands, and let him go.

"Do you have any idea how terrifying it is to watch you march off into battle oblivious to your own life?" And then suddenly Hubert grabbed Ferdinand's jaw, a trembling and angry gloved hand, and a coldness in his eyes now. "For someone so aware of your own nobility and the value of your own life, you have a funny way of showing it when you jump right into the fray with no thought to..."

Hubert let go of his face, and quickly turned his own face away.

"I'm doing it again." 

"...I made you worry. That is why you were angry," Ferdinand got up in Hubert's face again, surprised. Hubert leaned away but that seemed to only encourage Ferdinand more. "You were not yelling at me because I did not confer with you. You were yelling because you were scared!"

"It would be so much easier if I could just allow you to die, and not care. But... I do care."

"...You do?"

"Ferdinand." Hubert turned back to face him, a small blush on his face. "I don't want you to die, and no one else wants you to die either. So stop trying to win every battle on your own just because you've got a fancy last name, a Crest, and an inferiority complex! We're all scared of losing one of our own. And I am scared that you might die. I... would mourn you. It would hurt me."

"Hubert..."

"I will say this only once. You will never be superior to Lady Edelgard. She is far above you. And me." Hubert considered his words carefully, because it sounded like an insult. "But... you are good enough as you are. It infuriates me that you are so willing to throw everything away on the off chance you will somehow catch Her Highness's attention. All you'll get by doing that is an early grave and a nice tombstone. Can you not be satisfied as Ferdinand von Aegir?"

"...I want to be better than her, Hubert. I want to surpass her." Ferdinand breathed heavily out of his nose. "Maybe it is foolish, or my own pride. But I... want to do something that not even she can do."

"Do not do it at the expense of your life. Even Her Highness is capable of dying. Your death will not make you special. It will only make you dead. Therefore, I propose that you try to... stay by me in battle. I lack your mobility, particularly if you are on horseback, but if you must insist on rushing ahead I would rather you do it with an ally nearby. At least, do not rush off without some of the others in sight."

"...You are right. I have heard your words this time, and I will... do my best to no longer be a burden to everyone."

"Again, _that_ is the conclusion you have reached? I thought I made myself quite clear." Hubert looked at him, half-annoyed, and half-compassionate. "You are no burden to anyone, except when you insist on trying to force everything to go the way you believe it should. We care about you and do not wish to see you dead. I would... miss you. You deserve to be here, and if you hate your father and his own warped sense of nobility, then you should stop allowing yourself to be ruled by it."

"..."

"Which... is to say: You are the only Ferdinand von Aegir we have. And you are the only one I care to know. You are enough. And you are good enough for me."

It was the first time anyone had ever said anything like that to him.

\- - - 

"Hubert, there you are," Edelgard said after they had returned from the tea party. "I was not sure where you went."

"Apologies, Your Highness. I was... delayed. Did you need anything?"

"Nothing like that. I wanted to know how you got on with Ferdinand. I trust the matter has been settled?"

"...I believe so. I will try to keep a closer eye on him in battle, but I think he now understands my position. And I his."

"And what position is that?"

"...With all due respect, our conversation was a private one. If Your Highness wanted to be privy to it... then you should have stayed to hear it."

"Hubert, are you being... spiteful? I don't recall you ever taking a tone like that with me before." Did she sound angry or impressed? It was hard to tell.

"I was not being spiteful, Your Highness. All I meant was I cannot break confidence. Suffice it to say that it should not be a problem in the future, but it is still a work in progress."

"Then... did you tell him about our plan?" Edelgard asked quietly. They were alone now.

"I did not."

"I am surprised. He's the first person I've ever seen you shout at."

"And shouting means I would reveal everything...?" He furrowed his eyebrows, not following.

"Not at all. But I have never seen you be so... emotionally honest with someone. Not even your father."

"...If I am being honest, the thought did cross my mind. I believe Ferdinand is a valuable ally. And more importantly, I believe if we keep secrets from him, he will take it personally. But, I believe that any revelation of plans should come from you, Your Highness. It will lend credibility, and it will give him the recognition he seeks. He wants you to take him seriously. I believe that if I were to reveal anything, he would take it as an insult to his... noble character."

"I see... I'm just not sure about that. When we..." Edelgard looked around the general vicinity cautiously. "...purge the nobility, Duke Aegir is near the top of the list. If there is the slightest chance that Ferdinand would take his side..."

"I had the same concerns. Ferdinand does not believe his father is correct. However, he still does love the man. When it comes to love... even I have no idea how Ferdinand will react," Hubert's voice caught, shaking his head. "It is a risk."

"I'll consider it..."

"And what of the professor? Has she proven trustworthy in your eyes?"

Edelgard's eyes widened for a moment before she reined herself in.

"The professor is... inscrutable. I cannot get a read on how she feels about most things. She is a much bigger mystery than Ferdinand, by far... A powerful mercenary with unparalleled abilities. Raised outside of the Church's influence, she may be sympathetic to our cause... but she has the Sword of the Creator, and Rhea's trust. I worry that Rhea is doing her best to sway the professor in her favor. And... I am not sure what else I can do."

"I see."

"Worse than that... We have the _other_ little matter to consider. If the professor knew about... them... I do not know that she would approve. No. It is far too risky to let her in on our plans."

"We have questionable allies who have their own questionable methods to fulfilling their questionable goals. Would that I could snuff them out..." Hubert grimaced, disgusted. "...But you are right. Truthfully, I think Ferdinand would find more issue with those people than with the fate of his father. He knows we would be in the right about his father. But even I do not believe we are in the right for allying ourselves with those cretins."

"You doubt our plan?"

"Not at all. We are doing what we must. I only mean that we cannot claim to be... noble. I have no problem with that. I have never been that kind of noble. All I mean is that we are allowing them to do what they want, and that will reflect badly on us in the long run. We must be sure we kill every single one of them when we are done. They are abominations. When your position is not so precarious..."

"I understand you completely. Then we agree. For now... we will not tell them."


End file.
